


Aconite

by ObsessiveTinyDragon



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: A real fucked up romance, Angst, Choking, F/M, In fact you make it worse, Jealousy, Polyamory, clarity but you are not Kanato’s remedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveTinyDragon/pseuds/ObsessiveTinyDragon
Summary: Hi!!!!Hope you enjoyed my weird little fic. This is actually oneshot for a fic I’m working on, so I hope y’all enjoyed!Please leave a comment or kudos when you get the chance!
Relationships: Sakamaki Kanato/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Aconite

The blade clattered beside your head, just barely nicking your cheek.

“Yui‘s scent is all over you.”

It wasn’t until you tried to breathe that you realized his hands were wrapped around your throat.

“Why?” Kanato hissed. “Why is she so obsessed with you? You’re nothing like me.” Beneath his bared fangs, you could see his lip quivering. “So why does she give you the same look of adoration?”

You slowly wrapped your fingers around his wrists in a firm grasp; his inhuman strength and hysteria meant that panic would be your demise.

“I HATE YOU SO MUCH!” He screamed, hatred dripping from every word. “ALL YOU DO IS MESS UP MY LIFE! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!”

Your vision blurred, whether from tears or lack of oxygen, you weren’t sure.

A part of you wondered if someone would rescue you, but the school had to be empty by now. Not a soul was going to find you alive.

This was how you were going to die; beneath the hands of a insane vampire, jealous that his lover fell for you. 

How pathetic.

As the world around you faded to black, your fingers went limp, slipping off his wrists.

Just before everything vanished, his grip went limp. You quickly inhaled, the sudden rush of air sending you into a coughing fit.

From above you, Kanato quietly heaved a sigh of relief. His hands moved from your shoulders, sliding down your body and wrapping around your stomach as he pressed his face into your chest.

You struggled to control your breathing, taking deeps breaths as everything came back into focus. Just as you were about to shove Kanato off of your body, you felt his trembles.

“I thought you were gone,” he whimpered, much to your shock. “I don’t want you to leave.” Tears ran down his face, dripping onto your shirt and dampening the fabric.

Unsure what to do, you began running your fingers through his hair. 

“I hate you so much. I want to kill you, or turn you into a doll, but for some reason, I need you alive. Breathing.” His shaking worsened, and he pressed himself harder into your chest. “I don’t know why.” 

You didn’t know either.

“But please,” he choked. “Please don’t leave us.”

“I won’t,” you spoke without thinking, and you regretted the words the second they left your mouth.

His head lifted, peering at you with baffled eyes. “Promise?”  
You gave a slight nod, and that was enough for him.

Kanato pressed his lips against yours in a salty, tear-stained kiss. His fingers tangled in your hair, giving a oddly gentle tug as he tiled your head back to deepen the kiss.

You complied with his every move, chills ran down your spine as his fangs brushed against your bottom lip.

But the thought lurked in the back of your mind.

What the hell did you get yourself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed my weird little fic. This is actually oneshot for a fic I’m working on, so I hope y’all enjoyed!  
> Please leave a comment or kudos when you get the chance!


End file.
